The Light to the Darkness
by JennyMikaelson
Summary: AU. Human. Niklaus Mikaelson, a famous artist, playboy & millionaire gets a call from child services, he thinks nothing of it until he meets his child, Ariana. Her mother, Caroline Forbes, is in a state of coma leaving Klaus to care of Ariana. Will fatherhood suit Klaus or will he break under pressure? Some Klaroline, with mentions of Kalijah/Kennet/Stebekah.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I in no way possible own Vampire Diaries or the charterers expect for Ariana. If I did I won't have to be writing fanfics for Klaroline or Kalijah because they would already have happened in the show. **

* * *

**-Chapter I: Life changes-**

**Niklaus Mikaelson, a famous artist, playboy, millionaire, and now a father.**

When Klaus got a call from child services, he didn't believe it, but then again he couldn't ignore it either. He was a father to a child. A child that he has never met. A child's mother who was in coma, possibly never to wake. A child that was his responsibility. A part of him. His blood ran through the child's veins. Of course, Klaus wouldn't have taken the first flight to America, if he wasn't sure that having a child was possible for him. Niklaus Mikaelson as a father was a crazy thought for anyone that truly knew and understood him.

"Sir."

"Sir." Klaus looked up, "Yes?" He asked annoyed, he had been waiting for the past twenty minutes going crazy and he could not wait to get of the building.

"Ariana will be out in a moment, I just need you to sign some papers and provide examples for the DNA test."

Ariana. He smiled, it was a beautiful name, he was glad that Caroline named her that. The most holy or at least that's what he believed that the meaning of the came from.

He nodded and looked over the papers, he didn't need DNA testing to tell him that Ariana was was after all, his and Caroline's child. Caroline was one of the very few people he cared enough not to hurt, after he left Mystic Falls he vowed that he would never see her again, but it looks as if fate had other plans. He truly loved her, but he couldn't let his family past with fame hurt her, and he didn't want to hurt Ariana.

"You're quite lucky that we found you in time. There was a couple that was ready to take her in as a foster child." April continued on. The edges of his mouth tighten, his child was not a toy that was suppose to be on sell.

"She is four years old, and she takes ballet classes. Here are her schedules, doctor's records and she's a bright girl." She handed him a thick manila folder.

"Thank you." He muttered as the lady left, leaving her heels to click.

Klaus sighed, he had no idea how to take care of a child. It was certainly different than taking care of a goldfish, a child require loves and attention, especially after losing a parent. He hope that there was hope for Caroline to return to him and Ariana. But mostly he wanted her to explain: how he wasn't contacted after she fell pregnant with his child. He had a right to at least know.

He noted that he should call his family after getting himself and Ariana settled. Probably call Katherine first, seeing that she was not only his agent but sister in law as well. He also sighed knowing that this news would reach his parents, and his father. Klaus did not even want to begin to think of his reaction. It was bad enough that Kol's drama had made headlines, but with Klaus and Ariana, that would make major headlines, the timing for Klaus could not have been any worse.

The familiar sound of heels clicked and Klaus looked up, the lady, April, held the hand of a small child, Ariana with a bright smile. Ariana hid behind April, there was a hint of shyness in the girl. Her long blond hair was braided to the side as her sea blue eyes watched him carefully. In her arms she had a pink-purple stuffed horse, Klaus couldn't help but smile as he remembered winning the stuffed horse for Caroline at a school fair. Her chubby cheeks showed dimples as she gave a slight smile. He was lost in her eyes, they reminded him so much of Caroline. Klaus in all honestly did not need a piece of paper to tell him that Ariana was his child, because seeing her with his own eyes confirmed it.

"Klaus Mikaelson, this is Ariana, Ariana this is your Daddy." April said ushering the small child from behind her.

Klaus bent down the height of Ariana, who timidly walked towards him, "Hello."

"Hi, sweetheart." That made Ariana giggled which reminded Klaus of Caroline, "You speak funny."

"Remember what we talked about, honey?" April interrupted and Ariana nodded.

She glanced at Klaus,"Ms. Forbes stated in her will that if anything were to happen to her, the father of her child, which happens to be you Mr. Mikaelson is to take care of her. I hope you will honor it." Her tome had changed from concerned to professional.

Klaus almost snorted, who did they think he was? "Of course." He nodded and looked towards Ariana, "Are you ready to go to your new home? Sweetheart."

She smiled and nodded, "Yes." He grabbed her bags in one hand and held out the other for Ariana to hold as they made their ways towards to parking lot.

April watched from a far and knew that the little girl's life was in safe hands. Ariana was definitely a child that April found hard to let go, she wanted the best for the when April had hear the concern in Klaus' voice and knew that he would take care of her when she talked in him on the phone. Of course, there had been some shock,but then again there was only so little on a file of him. But after she had cleared him, he was taking Ariana home, his home to London.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so please don't kill me for starting a new story. Honestly I have no idea where this came from(okay so maybe after watching _The Game Plan_), I swear I got onto the computer to type another chapter of a story and I ended with this. Sorry it's short, but I have somewhat of a plot line for this story already in mind.**

**Anyways please review and let me know if you like it:)**

**Reviews help me determine whether this story moves forwards...or not**

**-Jenny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry if there are errors, and that I haven't updated sooner, I got sick...**

* * *

**-Chapter II: Cry for help- **

******Katherine Pierce, the fashionista aunt**

Ariana watched her Daddy, who she had barely known for three days now, was confused when she asked about her mommy. Her Daddy was really nice to her, giving her toys and tucking her in bed, but he was nervous every time he was around her. Ariana missed her Mommy. She missed playing with her curly blond hair, her mommy would even make cookies with her and play princess. She also missed her Aunt Bonnie and grandma.

After Klaus had settled Ariana down and was giving directions to the driver, he didn't expect for her to mention Caroline, but as most children that got attached to their mother, she did. "Can we see Mommy? Please Daddy!" She gave Klaus the puppy dog look until it caused him to look away.

Klaus didn't expect her words to have any effort on him but they did, a pang of pain shot its way through his heart. At first Klaus wasn't sure how to explain to the young child about her mother, if she knew or if she didn't-Klaus would be screwed on how to explain the coma situation. Luckily, Klaus was able to get some information about Caroline and where she was located. Luckily, they were still in Mystic Falls, staying in a hotel for three days.

"We'll see sweetie." He said with uncertainty. Klaus knew that Ariana had some childish intel on Caroline in her situation and has seen Caroline in her state, but he didn't want her to have to suffer-wondering whether her mother would ever wake or not. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to see her in the current state. Caroline Forbes, was the only other person besides Katherine and his family, that Klaus could trust. To be honest Klaus, wasn't even sure that he could handle seeing Caroline in coma, that would just make things more real for him. It would make the situation so real, to know that he had lost Caroline and he missed four years of his daughter's life.

"Okay." She said looking up at him with her eyes fulled with hope. Klaus knew that he was going to get himself in trouble as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He dialed the first number that he could think of.

"Hello." A voice sang.

"Katherine, I need you or Stefan to get to Mystic Falls ASAP." he replied.

* * *

"Okay Niklaus Mikealson, you have five minutes to explain." Katherine yelled at his face.

"I was sure that Stefan was going to be the one to come..." He trailed off.

Katherine snorted, "Like your sister would let him go from helping her plan their wedding."

He sighed, how could he forget that Stefan was finally getting married to Rebekah.

"Now Nik, stop avoiding and tell me why the fuck, you called me four in the morning?"

He winced and got up to grab two wine glasses, "Do you remember Caroline?"

Katherine rose an eyebrow as she accepted, "Caroline. As in Caroline Forbes?" She smirked, "The one true love of your life."

He nodded and glanced into the separate suite where he placed Ariana to sleep while Katherine came for a visit.

"She's in coma." Katherine looked up with a surprised look, "I thought that you and her lost connections a long time ago, if I'm correct?"

"We did but," Klaus hesitated.

"But what?" Katherine encouraged her favorite brother-in-law.

"Umm I have a daughter."

She nearly choked on her wine, "What? Nik if this is some type of joke-"

"Kat, shush, Ariana is sleeping in the room." Klaus said cutting her off.

Katherine got up and paced back and forth, "So you're telling me that, you Nik have a daughter."

"Nah." She rolled her eyes, "And that Caroline is the mother? Who now is in the state of a coma?"

"obviously, Kat please do try to keep up."

"Holy fuck." she stopped.

"Does anyone else know about this?"

He shook his head, "Good because I believe that we need to tell Stefan and oh Elijah and...what about your parents?"

Klaus was about to reply when Ariana walked into his suite with a teddy bear in her arm, "Daddy?" She yawned.

Katherine glanced at Klaus as he walked up and gathered Ariana in his arms, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I want to see Mommy." She said clinging onto him.

_Her eyes were the same as Caroline's and her nose screams Klaus, while her hair is a combination of both._

Katherine cleared her throat and Ariana looked up, noticing her for the first time, "I like your curls." She said.

Klaus smiled towards Katherine as if he were sending her a mental message in thanks, "Sweetheart this is your Aunty Kat."

"I love your hair too, sweetie." Katherine replied.

"You're so pretty."Ariana said in awe as she was let down by Klaus and moved towards Katherine who sat on the couch.

"Aww. Nik, she has a lot of charm." Katherine said patting a seat next to her, "Come here, sweetie maybe we can fix you hair." Katherine is referring her to lose braid, probably done by Klaus, himself.

Klaus watched as his daughter happily agreed, but he couldn't stall any longer before she starts to questions about her mother again. Moments later Katherine's phone rang from the table.

"Nik, can you answer that, please?" Katherine questioned, seeing that she was in the middle of giving her niece a better hair style.

Klaus sighed but picked up the phone, "Hello."

"Niklaus." Elijah's voice replied back in surprised.

"'Lijah, brother how are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"I've been better."

"Not that, I don't like to speak with you, brother. But where is Katherine?" He replied.

Klaus glanced towards Katherine clearly had listened to the conversation signaled to telling him to make up an excuse, "Actually brother, she's in the bathroom."

Niklaus, what trouble have you gotten yourself into now, seeing that my wife was called away ands he said I quote: 'Lijah I really need to help Nik, this is really urgent'. "

"Do you really think that low of me? Actaully I have a surprise that I'm bring home in time for mother's annual dinner."

"Well I'll you in three weeks then brother or maybe before that. Goodbye." Elijah bitterly stated before hanging up.

"I'm guessing that you don't want Elijah to even know about Ariana?" Katherine questioned with eyebrow raised.

"Nope. Not even Elijah, just you until I know how I'm going to be able to handle this." He said knowing that his brother was going to be disappointed that he didn't find out earlier than other people.

"Good, because in that case, I'm go shopping and I'll see you in a few." She smiled down at Ariana, who was distracted by the gameboy that Klaus gave to her as a gift.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much for your support and love:)_

_I have to say that I was shocked with how much favorites +followers I got._

_**To answer a popular question: yes Caroline will wake later into the story.**_

_**-Liked Katherine's character in this story?**_

_Next chapter we'll see Klaus and Ariana visit Caroline...Other charcters shall be introduced _

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter III: Sweet Caroline-**

**Klaus Mikaelson, a father? Who is the little girl that may have capture his attention? Why is he back in his hometown, Mystic Falls? Read inside for the full details!**

"Are you sure that you want to go and do this?" Katherine questioned Klaus for what seemed to be the hundredth time as she slammed down the article.

"Katerina." Klaus warned.

She placed her hands up as if she were to surrender, "Okay. First, don't call me that. Second, I just wanted to know that you _do_ know what you're doing...right?" She trailed off when Klaus handed her the papers that he had signed.

"Do you think that Ariana would be able to handle it?" She questioned again, moments later.

Klaus looked up and studied her for a moment before replying, "Is that your way of asking me if I'm capable of seeing my ex lover and able to protect my daughter from the media?"

"No. I just think that-" Katherine was cut off by Ariana busted into the room.

"I'm ready to see Mommy." She smiled, showing off her dimples.

Katherine glanced at Klaus who got up, "I really hope that you know what you're doing."

"I promised her."

Klaus smiled then looked down at Ariana, "Of course I do. C'mon let's go honey." He called Ariana, who happily followed him into the car.

* * *

"Daddy." Ariana said tugging on his arm suit.

"Yes Ana."

She blinked at the sound of her father calling her the nickname that her mother called her, "Why are those people flashing lights at us?"

Klaus looked to where she pointed, "Shit." He murmured. He forgot about the article that Katherine had shown him. Klaus honestly didn't expect to have any of the media to follow him, but apparently they had.

Ariana watched him carefully waiting for a response as Klaus looked out the window, "Ariana, sweetie listen to me. I will have to go and carry you outside, I want you to hide your head into my shoulder." He explained, and she nodded.

He stepped out of the car and reached out for Ariana, who ducked her head underneath into Klaus's shoulder.

There was at least around twenty of the paparazzi taking pictures, of course they were yelling and calling him out. Ariana's grip become suddenly more tighten, and she never once picked up her head up. Klaus and Ariana manged to get into the hospital without much of a fussed, and the media was banned from there.

"Sweetheart, we're in." She nervously picked up her head, Klaus noticed the red puffiness under her eyes, it was obvious that she cried.

"Hey, hey, Ariana," Klaus said gently place her on the floor, "What's wrong?"

Ariana looked down, "They were pushing, Daddy. I felt scared. They were going to hurt us.

Klaus looked at Ariana, at first when he was told that was a father, he didn't want to play the role, but now looking at his little Angel, his heart broke, "Ana, love look at me," She lift her bright blue eyes, "I won't let anyone or anything hurt you, I promise." He said before kissing her forehead gently.

Without missing a beat, Ariana threw her arms around her father, who was clearly taken back by the action but slowly wrapped his arms around her fragile waist, "I love you." She whispered so softly that Klaus was almost sure that he was just imagined it.

"I love you too Angel." They stood like that for a while as Klaus composed himself and stood up taking Ariana's hand in his, "Are you ready to see mommy?" he questioned as they walked towards the receptionist.

"Hi, how may help you?" The redhead said not once looking up from her keyboard.

"I'm looking for Caroline Forbes' room." The redhead seemed to look up at the sound of his British accent in surprise.

"I'm sorry, sir but I'm allowed family to visit at this time of her treatment." She replied with a smile.

"I'm her-uhh the father of her child." He replied back with a charming smile.

The woman looked at Ariana and back at Klaus with a hesitant look.

"Genevieve, it's alright. He's with me." Klaus didn't have to turn around to know whose voice that belonged to.

Liz Forbes. She stood there eyeing Klaus with Bonnie Bennett behind her.

Ariana let out a small squeal before launched herself at her grandma, "Grandma. I've missed you. You too Aunt Bunny."

Klaus tried to control his laughter as he heard his daughter call Bonnie.

"Are you sure, Ms. Forbes?" Genevieve said with a hint of uncertain.

Bonnie nodded but her glare never left Klaus, "Of course, he is the father of Ariana." Liz wasn't paying attention to Klaus, but something told him that there was to be a long talk between them.

* * *

"Caroline may be able to hear you, she is in a sub conscious area." The nurse explained to both Bonnie and Klaus.

"Thank you, how long has she been here?" He questioned.

"Three months. Right after the car crash." The nurse said before being called away, leaving Bonnie and Klaus alone.

Bonnie sighed and looked at Klaus, "Seeing that you are here, I might as well talk to you."

Klaus resisted the urge to roll his eyes, out of all of Caroline's friends, he wasn't on well terms with Bonnie.

"You know Klaus, I know that you are the father of Ariana, but you had no idea how much work Caroline did to support the both of them. You left her heartbroken, and for that I can't forgive you." She said, pushing ahead.

Klaus froze, he never thought about Caroline's struggles to support their child. Never had it once occurred to him that Ariana may not have had a proper childhood or Caroline not having her dream job.

"Daddy." Ariana called out, grabbing Klaus' attention. She walked towards him with Liz behind her.

"Can we see mommy now?"

Liz glared at Klaus. She wasn't sure what made her more angry the fact that she wasn't able to have custody of her grandchild or the fact that Klaus decided to her granddaughter to see her mother, who was in coma.

Klaus was well aware of the looks that he had gotten from Liz, but he bent down, "Sweetie , why don't you stay with your grandma for a while and then we can go see Mommy together."

Ariana looked at Klaus for moment, her smile vanishing, "Okay." She grabbed Liz's and started to tell her about living her Daddy."

Klaus smiled, never had he thought that any child could ever call him that. Caroline's room was within inches from him. He took a deep breath of air before, he talked himself into walking in.

* * *

Caroline was like a broken angel, one that lost her way.

Her long blonde locks was sprawled out on the pillow. Her skin was pale, and her cheeks puffed. Her eyes closed. Her lips dry. Tubes were around her nose, needles in her arms. The life support monitor, showing her steady heartbeat. No sign of the lightness that she once carried.

As Klaus walked more closer, he felt his heart-break with every step. The guilt remained deep within his heart and there was nothing that Klaus could do to save her.

This isn't how Caroline Forbes should be. She should be out, laughing and having fun. She always found a way to place a smile on Klaus when he felt like the world was against him.

With the door closed, he felt like she would be able to hear him, "Caroline," His voice cracked, "This isn't where you're supposed to be. You're suppose to be here in Mystic Falls with our daughter."

He closed his eyes, "Please don't leave me alone. I need you. It was my mistake for leaving,please Carebear wake up, let me make it up." Klaus said taking her limp hand into his.

If Caroline had any reaction to his voice, there was no indiction. Her body remained the same, expression less, dull, and no light.

He stayed there for a while caressing her soft pale cheek and removed a piece of hair that cover her eyes, "Care, you were the only person that truly knew me, inside and out. I wish you wake soon for the sake of Ariana, she needs you." A tear stream down as he brushed it away.

He had to stay strong, if he didn't then who would?

"Klaus." Liz called interrupting his thoughts.

He looked up, and knew that this was going to begin the conversation that he dreaded. She was the Sheriff of the town, and Klaus always had a fear of her when he was dating Caroline. Now that fear that he had as a teenager doubled.

Klaus took another brief look before following Liz out of the room.

* * *

"Klaus-" Liz started but Klaus cut her off.

"I know Liz. I made a terrible mistake. I truly never meant on purposely hurting Caroline or even the thought of me hurting her is bearable. I didn't even know that she was pregnant. I swear to you if I did. Caroline would never have been in this situ-"Liz held her hand in front if him, "Stop."

She continued to stare at him, sympathetically. Her eyes soften a the emotionally wreck Klaus looked, this was a side of Klaus that her daughter was in love with, she reminded herself.

"Caroline may have had her reason for not telling you, Klaus, but by the will she had written in her will, so I have a feeling she was going to tell you about Ariana in the future. What has happen, happened."

Liz took a deep breath of air to try to prevent herself from crying as she spoke, "Caroline's life support may have to shut down." Tears spilled down her face.

Klaus looked at her in shock, "What? How? When? Why?" His voice picked up, concerned.

Liz looked down ashamed, "I can't afford the medical bills, all the money that Caroline and I made go to other bills and Ariana's education account. I just don't know how I can-" She started to sob.

Liz really wanted to save her, but she couldn't. What kind of mother couldn't save her own daughter?

"No. Ariana is my child and Caroline's the mother of my child. Ms. Forbes, Caroline's life support will stay on." Klaus determined with the firmness that made Liz look up, "How? Klaus I cant pa-"

"I'll pay." Lizz looked up, "Look Klaus you don't have-"

"No. Ms. Forbes, with all due respect but your daughter is the first and last person to ever help me in difficult times of need. Consider this as my paying my debts."

Liz was relieved but still emotionally but she manged to speak, "Klaus, you can call me Liz." She offered a small smile. She knew that Caroline didn't want for Ariana and Klaus to meet anytime soon but it was for the good, they needed each other.

"Daddy." Ariana said running towards them with Bonnie hot on her heel.

"Hey sweetie, are you ready to see, Mommy?" Klaus taking her hand.

Bonnie looked curious at the talk that was shared between Klaus and Liz.

Liz nodded and Klaus took Ariana into the direction of Caroline's room.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I know that it may have been OOC for Klaus to bring Ariana, but well it just happened.**

**-What do you guys want to see more of from Kalus' character?**

**-Liz and Bonnie(I know I didn't really write musch about her but you'll see what I planned)**

**-Ariana, like how do we want to see her play out **

**-Any character dying to see? **

**I'm trying to include or try to touch bases with some mention of a character either in TO or TVD. TBH I stopped watching TO but heard about Geneieve and her revenge thing with Bekah...I loved that she was a red head though**

**Please Review! Thank you so much for the love and support for this story.**

**-Jenny**


End file.
